Enter Xandra
by reiketsu6
Summary: The yu yu gang have just received word from koenma and boton about this new case. it's similar to the orb of bast but why does it have the yu yu gang watching there backs? Suddenly before the case begins the gang is introduced to a new member, who is she?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters of the yu yu hakusho show. so yeah there we have it. characters do not belong to me...wish they did but they dont and uh yeah....read and enjoy.

Chapter one: **The Arrival**

The wind blew the light pink and white cherry blossom petals by his face and onto the floor as the young warrior that once made his living as an assassin became a spirit detective for the young prince koenma. The young boy named hiei slept in the tree that was four blocks away from the school. Kurama, the young and smart boy came walking by the tree as he does every morning on his way to school and always gives a glance up to see hiei asleep. He gave a gentle laugh as he stopped and called out to his best friend,

"hiei were going to be late if you don't get down here. Yusuke and kuwabara are waiting for us and we do have our orders by lord koenma to hide our power for the time being until our next assignment."

Hiei opened his right eye and shrugged,

"who cares you go to that pathetic school I however do not wish to be bothered with these human teachings. It's a waste of my time."

kurama shook his head and faced his friend,

"be that as it may hiei but it is us who were given orders to watch yusuke until further notice. Besides were suppose to be waiting for our new partner in this all to arrive. After saving your sister we have to watch yusuke and keep him safe before anything bad happens. I know you have felt a strange disturbance as did I so suck up your pride and lets get going."

hiei sighed and hopped down the tree,

"fine, lets go kurama. But if one of them gets on my case don't expect me to go easy on them. Especially that moron kuwabara."

kurama laughed lightly as they made there way inside the school where a bunch of girls eyed kurama and hiei. The first bell rang and they went to class. Hiei as usual didn't bring any books, kurama had his books opened and prepared, as for yusuke and kuwabara they had there books, just for the wrong class.

It was finally time for lunch as the four spirt detectives walked to the garages behind the school waiting for boton. A gentle breeze blew by as it danced almost romantically with the very fine red hair of kurama.

"Yusuke why are we even here?"

hiei looked over at kuwabara and hissed under his breath as he leaned against the cold steel door of the garage crossing his arms.

"Well kuwabara were waiting for Boton to come and....uh..."

Yusuke looked over to the ex-criminals and laughed nervously as he passed his hand through his fine raven colored hair. Hiei shook his head as he closed his eye's thinking. Why was he working with these two. Kurama was not bad to work with, he was dependable but yusuke and not to mention kuwabara well...to him he was babysitting.

"Yusuke and kuwabara we're here waiting for boton to arrive because she is bringing another spirit detective that Koenma-San assigned to this new case will have to take care of. So please be patient."

Kuwabara nodded to kurama and leaned back against the fence as he was still bewildered. Yusuke gave a short chuckle and laced his hands behind his head and sighed. Kurama gave a slight glanced towards the end of the walkway and then closed his eye's as he placed both hands in his pockets and sighed.

"She's here anyway..."

Yusuke looked at kurama and then to hiei who opened his eye's and looked over to where they walked before.

"Took them long enough."

Hiei said as he slid down to sit on the floor. The wind blew by once more and this time brought a very sweet aroma as it flowed through the air.

"Smells like roses..."

Kurama whispered as he gave a slight smirk. He took in the scent again as he heard the excited voice of boton enter the air. He tilted his head to the side as he sighed and listened to kuwabara begin to flirt.

"Anyway it's nice to see you all again it's nice to see you here hiei last time you decided to be absent the last time we had to meet."

Hiei looked up and sniffed a bit a laughter as he looked away. Yusuke walked away from the fence as he walked over to boton with a questionable look on his face.

"So who's our new partner boton?"

OOO who is this mysterious girl? in the next chapter you get more of hiei's sarcastic remarks and a whole lot more. Ok thats the first chapter.more to come R&R


End file.
